


Floriography

by Lilith



Series: Fanart & Comics [18]
Category: This is How You Lose the Time War - Amal El-Mohtar & Max Gladstone
Genre: Epistolary, F/F, Fanart, Language of Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith/pseuds/Lilith
Summary: Messages (and poison) conveyed internally through consuming seeds are all well and good, but could any aficionado of historical manuals on letter-writing possibly resist this particular esoteric method of correspondence?
Relationships: Blue/Red (This is How You Lose the Time War)
Series: Fanart & Comics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271006
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2020





	Floriography

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I love the bird imagery on the cover of the novella, so I decided to borrow that - but I picked two new birds, an Indigo Bunting for Blue and a Scarlet Tanager for Red.
> 
> For the specific floriographic definitions, I used "Victoria’s Dictionary of Flowers," which was apparently aggregated by contemporary author Vanessa Diffenbaugh from various Victorian sources (for her novel _The Language of Flowers_ , which I have not read). It’s conveniently thorough, and I figure the slight anachronism isn’t entirely inappropriate for this canon. ;)


End file.
